Angels and Demons
by Madamoiselle La Lune
Summary: Angels and Demons should never coexist. They belong to seperate worlds. But what would happen when two fall in love, a love so strong it would cross a millenia to bring together or destroy? Our story begins here, in a time where you still beleived in fair


Over the years Serenity had grown into a beautiful young lady. many said she was evan more beautiful than her mother. Her beauty seemed to radiate from her calm pleasant face and her voice and charm was almost enchanting. No doubt the men groveled at her feet, throwing themselves at her, praying that she would be theirs. Though Serenity knew they only wanted her because of her beauty, and beauty alone, and for that she hated them.

"Serenity try to cheer up," he mother said to her. Serenity sat there staring off into the distance of the crystal forest. she was tired of the ramble everyone was making of her coming of age. Especially all of the stuck up men and princes who want to marry her only for hr looks.

"huu..." she replied in a sigh. "I'm going for a walk," she said and got up before her mother could protest walking out of the room with the men groveling at her feet and calling her name as she left.

"i'm so sick of this!" she said grimacing. she let out another sigh, but this time sigh of relief, as she entered the crystal forest. She continued on her way to her favorite spot. A secluded area completely covered by trees. It was beautiful. rocks and crystal shafts everywhere that sparkled in the light and a perfectly clear brook with silver-purple sand on the bottom. As she walked closer to her destination she heard an enchanting sound. So smooth like the wind and so beautiful. The tune was so pleasant she almost thought she was actually floating away as she followed it to it's source, like she was being carried ever so gently by the intoxicating melody.

There, sitting on a large boulder was a handsome man, or at least a handsome back of a mans head. The music she heard was coming from him. In his hands she could see a wooden hand carved flute which the elaborate sound was emerging. She stood there at the clearing leaning against a tree examining him for a moment before he realized her presence. The man stopped playing and shifted slightly, turning around to face her after a moment. His blue eyes fell upon her and she instantly seemed to fall under his spell. Serenity smiled gently and cocked her head looking him over questionably like a curious kitten. He stood and bowed.

"How do you do your highness," his voice was deep and smooth and the sound lingered in her ears.

"You know me?"

"Well of course, everyone does. Its a pleasure to actually see you in person."

"Thank you, please just call me Serenity. I hate it when people call me 'your highness' or 'princess'," she admitted and waved her arms emphasizing the hatred of those names. He chuckled. Once again she was mesmerized by the sound of his voice.

"Well then, Serenity, it is a pleasure to meet you" He said smoothly and walked closer to her taking her hand to his lips ever so gently. A thrill ran up her spine when he said her name, and when his lips brushed across her skin she felt as if her knees would fall weak. They sat and talked for a while. with every word spoken her heart seemed to beat faster and faster until she was sure it would burst. _'what in the name of Selene is happening to me?' _ she thought to her self. 'I'm so weak in his presence...' She didn't care though. His charm and looks were overwhelming. Not to mention those deep blue eyes that seemed to suck her in.

"serenity!" she heard voices calling her name. She looked up and listened realizing it was her guardians calling her.

"I must go," she said sadly to Endymion and stood up.

"wait! when will I see you again?" he asked. She smiled and said, "I come here all the time, until now i never knew anyone knew about this spot. well then, I'll meet you here tomorrow morning." he nodded and smiled then grabbed her hand as she tried to run off again. gently he lifted her hand and kissed it. Serenity blushed.

"Oh.. what is you're name? You know who I am, but I do not know you," she asked, currious of what kind of name this man would have?

"My name is Endymion," He said with a smile. She nodded and repeated his name lightly, their eyes locked once again. The magical moment was soon broken when Serenity was called for again. She sighed.

"I must be going of they're going to kill me," she laughed lightly "good bye," she said softly and her eyes glittered and she smiled, then slowly slipped away. That night as Serenity layed down to sleep she could only think about the amazing man she had met. She seemed to ache while she was away and she wondered what was going on, that maybe she was feverish, but still his image remained in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open as the sun shined through the window. Morning had finally come. After a night of waiting she could finally see Endymion again! She quickly got up and dressed not bothering to style her hair. She grabbed her cloak and stepped out onto her balcony to escape with out being noticed.

"Endymion!" she called as she entered the clearing. He looked up and smiled to see serenity running towards him with her skirts and long silvery gold hair flying behind her. He laughed and stood up as she ran to his arms.

"I missed you," he said and smiled down at her.

"So did I," she murmered, taking the oportunity to give him quick peck on the lips. She had done it without thinking and the action had surprised her as well as him, though it was a pleasant surprise. He straightened in shock but imediately his face melted into a soft and giddy smile. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up close to him and kissed her full oh the lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet, their lips just touching. Serenity sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She imagined she was floating or perhaps melting. They separated and serenity sighed and smiled up at him. He met her gaze and opened his mouth to speak, though he struggled with the words. He let out a slightly exasperated sigh and took her hands in his, bringing one to his cheek.

"Serenity," he called her name in barely a whisper. Her stomach did flips as her name trailed from his lips. She wanted him to say it again and again. She hummed a quizicle response, letting him know she had heard him. He took a deep breath and leaned down to her so their forheads touched and their gazes still connected.

"I think I love you," he murmered, praying the confession wouldn't scare her away. Serenity let out a flittery giggle in response, a smile gracing her lips. Endymion too let out a small laugh of releif and pulled her into a hug, swinging her around making her squeel and laugh along with him. As he set her down, Serenity nuzzled into the crook of his neck and sighed contently.

"Though I only just recently met you I feel like this love has existed forever, that this is fate. Somehow I know that it was just meant to be," she mumbled into his chest. He nodded and ran his fingers through her silky long hair cascading down her back like a silvery waterfall. They sat and talked for a while. About problems and life and just everything they liked about each other, and of course there was kissing.

"That tickles," serenity giggled as endymion placed a trail of kisses going up her arm and shoulder. she whimpered as something pricked her by the nape of her neck. Endymion pulled away realizing what had happened. It was small, but there was nothing else that would of caused that small blemish on her perfect skin, a small trail of blood coming from it. She wiped off the trail of blood and examined her hand looking slightly perplexed. Endymion on the other hand, watched her intensely, suppressing a hungry groan. His eyes seemed to grow darker with lust and hunger.

"Endy?" Serenity called softly, noticing his sudden change in demeanor. His eyes traveled her body, finally meeting her own, sending chills through her, chills of excitement. "Endy..." she called again, her voice suddenly very dry. She sat down beside him, their eyes never leaving one another's. His gaze grew more intense, more dangerous as she came nearer, boring into her soul, penetrating all defenses and borders. Serenity gulped, biting her lip lightly.

"Are you afraid?" He finally spoke, his voice deep and husky instead of it's usual mysterious tone. His hands reached out to her, wrapping around her waist and and the other one drawing circles on the exposed skin of her chest.

"No," she whispered, her mind spinning. He made her heart pound, like it would explode, and her breathing was chaste and light, like she was struggling to make her lungs work. He smirked, dragging his finger down her chest, knowing very well what he did to her, knowing very well what she wanted, for he heard it in her head.

"You should be," He said in a husky whisper, inches from her face. "My dear Serenity, you should be," and with that he pulled her into him, her body molding to his. He kissed her roughly, invading her sweet mouth making her whimper, which she didn't seem to mind for she eagerly kissed back, her small hands entangled in his shirt. He broke the kiss and traveled to her neck sucking lightly on the broken skin, the blood sweet to the taste making him groan. With out warning he removed himself, pushing her away. He swallowed hard, taking a deep breath, horrified by what he was about to do. Serenity stumbled backwards, leaning on the rock for support looking very confuzed. She was shaking and her breathing also labored. She gazed at him with fear, fear of the power he held over her emotions, and how easily he obtained it.

"Serenity..." he finally managed to say hoarsely, "I.. I didn't mean to... ugh," he struggled with his words, while Serenity still stared at him with a funny mix of expressions.

"What in the name of selene..." Serenity finally managed to say. She took a deep breath and smoothed her dress, still awestruck.

"I told you you should be afraid,"Endymion said to her non challantly, his old mischievous sparkle returning. Serenity was thoroughly confused. Who was this man?

"Afraid of love?" She responded, "I think not."

"yes, but there is more to love than what meets the eye my dear." He calmly walked over to her, grinning playfully and bopped her on the nose, which she proceeded to wrinkle. He laughed lightly, his eyes one again returning to the broken skin. He growled in frustration and turned away, only to feel a delicate hand grab his own, holding him back. He sighed, not daring to turn around. "I'm sorry," He murmured. "I can't be around you right now, I'm afraid of what I would do. Just the sight and smell... it brings out my worst and I," He was cut off by a small giggle.

"Well I can't help if how I look and smell arouses you, dear Endymion," She stressed the word dear. He laughed, still turned away from her.

"Though you are right that it is hard for me to contain myself around you, I wasn't referring to you per say. You speak of sin child, be careful not to give me ideas." Serenity could tell he was grinning. She tugged on his hand asking him to face her. He simply shook his head.

"It's hard enough just smelling it, but the sight... I may not be able to contain the urge as I did before, and even then I had almost done it." Serenity screwed up her face in confusion while he rambled on in lunacy.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She scoffed wondering if he was all sane.

"The blood my dear, the blood. That slight imperfection on you're neck which teases me with the slightest smell of sweet blood..." He began rambling on. It didn't last long though, for serenity grabbed the back of his collar, causing him to stagger back and fall. He opened his mouth to complain, but was greeted by the sweetest of kisses. Serenity smiled, sitting next to him.

"Now that you are calm, tell me Endymion, what are you?" He blinked at her and laughed heartily, giving away the answer almost immediately.

"What are you talking about?" he asked amused.

"Well, I wanted to know if those are real or not. Most people I know don't normally masquerade around as a vampire," She smiled knowingly leaning into him. He gulped, the smell of her blood intoxicating his senses, he didn't show it though. He only laughed, a fake sarcastic laugh like that of a maniac.

"My dear it seems you are far to smart for me, i'm afraid I will have to do away with you," He said in response, the whole time he was leaning towards serenity, she leaning back, always leaving a little space between them until she realized he had managed to get her laying on the ground as he finished speaking and proceeded to nibble her neck lightly. She laughed as he did this, followed by a pleasured gasp as he nibbled her sensitive skin.

"Endymion!" she laughed and pushed him off of her. He proceeded to growl and wiggle his eyebrows, making her laugh further. "Endy please! I'm being serious!" she laughed again.

"So am I," he said all too knowingly, pulling her to him without warning. She let out a yelp with the sudden action and gazed up at him.

"really?" her expression calm and serious. He nodded calmly. She sighed and leaned into his chest, the corners of her mouth slightly smiling.

"That doesn't bother you?" He asked in surprise, mentally thanking whichever god had blessed him so.

"Not at all, quite the opposite. It excites me! It makes me wonder, I have so many questions to be answered," This made Endymion smile as he was holding the curious kitten in his arms.

"Well, what do you want to know?" He asked her. She squealed with delight and began questioning him one after another, not even giving him the chance to answer. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, silencing her with a soft kiss.

"One at a time angel," He said with a smile which commenced hours of questions and answers, and the not so occasional kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------

oh man, I havn't written a sailor moon fic in a long time... well, I had fun with this one, I was in a very odd mood. I have a vampire fetish if it isn't obvious enough. heh. Please leave reviews, or there will be NO UPDATES! le gasp

yours truely,

untill recently, moonie B

now commonly known as

Madamoiselle La Lune


End file.
